PPARdelta agonists having a sulfonamide group are described in WO 2003/097607, WO 2004/005253 and DE 10335449 as well as in WO 2004/092117. Compounds comprising an oxadiazolone feature are disclosed in WO 2005/097786.
The invention was based on the object of providing compounds which permit therapeutically utilizable modulation of lipid and/or carbohydrate metabolism and are thus suitable for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases such as type 2 diabetes and atherosclerosis and the diverse sequelae thereof. Another purpose of the invention is to treat demyelinating and other neurodegenerative disorders of the central and peripheral nervous systems.
A series of compounds which modulate the activity of PPA receptors has been found. The compounds are suitable in particular for activating PPARdelta or PPARdelta and PPARalpha, however it is possible that the relative activation varies depending on the specific compounds.